Not Named
by Marz Malfoy
Summary: Ten years ago somthing forced Hermione to leave but the one affected was not the one she thought it would be.
1. Default Chapter

The girl sat at her desk just doing her job. No one knew anything about her nor did they ask because if they did she would tell them only what they need to know. Most people felt that the girl was hiding from something.

The girl knew what they said about her when they thought she wasn't listening. Truly she wasn't but that doesn't mean she didn't hear what was said.

At night the girl would go back to her little flat and cry. She cried for everything she had lost and even the things she didn't know was lost. She had nothing anymore. Not even a cat to love or friends to hang out with.

It had been near ten years since the day she left. She knew her friends had moved on without her and she didn't blame them. But what hurt her was that they had moved on before she left.

No one knew where she was or what she was doing and that was the way she liked it. She wanted no ties to the people she left behind or to the ones she would meet.

'I want you to go to this address and wait to be helped then you are to ask for a Mrs. Potter and give her this.' Mr. Edwards was her boss and loved sending her out of the place because he was a bit scared of the way she kept to herself but he knew that she wouldn't give out things he didn't want others to know.

The girl walked down the road until she got to a huge brown building that looked like it has seen better days. She walked to the door and opened it to find that the place was more beautiful then what she thought it would be.

The walls were a light shade of yellow with red furniture. She thought about a time when those colors meant something to her but she didn't dwell on it. She found it was safer not to.

'Can I help you miss?' The girl looked up to see a young lady sitting behind a desk looking like she wanted to be anywhere else other then where she was now.

'Yes I'm looking for a Mrs. Potter I have something for her.' The young lady pointed to some chairs meaning the girls should sit and wait.

The girl took a seat on the red couch and waited almost two minutes before a redheaded woman walked out of a door the girl didn't realize was there.

The redheaded lady walked up to the girl and said that she was Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter led the girl to her office in the back.

The office was full of pictures of people who looked so happy. One pictures on Mrs. Potter's desk caught the girl's attention. It was of three people two boys and a girl they were all happy and looked to be about thirteen. The girl in the picture stood between the two boys they had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

'That is my husband and his two best friends. The other boy in the picture is my brother and the girl sadly no one has heard from in near ten years.'

The girl didn't want to dwell on the picture because she had the same one in her flat and that was all the reminders that she wanted.

'How do they feel about her being gone for so long?' The girl couldn't help but ask even if she was afraid of the answer.

'It took my husband some time to move on but he did. My brother on the other hand has just now moved on. They want her to come back and I have to agree even if we weren't the closest of friends she was like a member of my family. The person who has taken her disappearance the hardest is my older brother Fred.'

It took all the girls will then and there not to scream out here I am. The girl knew that she couldn't do it though.

After all how would they react to her suddenly coming back after ten years? 'What would you do if the girl ever came back?' The girl asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

'I would be so happy that I wouldn't know what to do. The rest of my family would be the same way because they all love and miss her. We all want her to come back.' Mrs. Potter stated.

'Sorry I didn't mean to drag up unwanted feelings and such. I was sent to give this to you.' She handed her the package that she was sent to give her.

Mrs. Potter took the package happily. She didn't open it but set it on her desk.

She was just on her way out when some guy bumped it to her on his way into the office. She didn't want to look at who it was because she had a feeling that who it was anyway. However she tried to fight it she looked up.

The guy took one look at the girl and gasped. Suddenly the girl found herself in the guys embrace. The girl felt as if he was going to squeeze all of the air out of her. When she could stand it no longer she pushed the boy off of her. Which in all was under a few seconds.

'What the hell are you doing?' the girl asked the guy when she was able to talk. She was in shock not only was she attacked by the unknown guy but she was sitting here talking to the person that caused the girl to leave her world.

'Aren't you Mrs. Potter?' The guy asked.

'No I'm not!' The girl shouted at the guy before running out of the office and back to work.

The rest of the day no one bothered her and that made her feel better. She went back to her place just to relax before she went to the gym.

Even though she didn't talk to anyone or even date for that matter she always wanted to look great and be in top condition. It was the only thing that she took any joy in anymore.

At the gym the girl couldn't concentrate on what she was meant to be doing so she pulled muscles and sprained her wrist. All that she thought about was what Mrs. Potter said to her earlier in her office about her coming back. The girl wondered if it was true or not.

When the girl went home she just stared out the window again thinking about what went on earlier. She didn't know how she wanted to handle it or anything.

The next day she still didn't know what she wanted to do. She decided to just think on it later or never if she had her way. By lunch she had all of her work done and the first thing that came to her head is what Mrs. Potter said.

It was just after lunch when Mr. Edwards asked her to take another package to Mrs. Potter. The girl wanted to say she couldn't but she didn't. If there was anything the girl loved as much as she loved the gym that was to work.

The girl went to the office and sat in the same waiting room as she did just yesterday. The only difference was that the girl wasn't behind the desk but a young man was.

The girl didn't even get to sit down before Mrs. Potter came out to see her. She led the girl back to her office.

'Why is it that Mr. Edwards is always sending you to delver my things?' Mrs. Potter asked as they arrived in her office.

'It's because I'm always done with my work before lunch. I like to get things done as soon as possible.' The girl stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'If you don't mind me asking who was that yesterday that hugged me?'

'That was Dean Thomas I went to school with him. So did my husband and few of my older brothers. He said after you ran out that you looked like our friend Hermione Granger.' Mrs. Potter said with a small chuckle.

'What if I told you I knew how to find Hermione?' Mrs. Potter looked at the girl as if she was on drugs.

'Please if you know where she is you have to tell us it's killing my family not knowing if she is safe.' Mrs. Potter looked so sincere that the girl almost gave in.

'Mrs. Potter she is safe but she just needs time to deal with some things that came up and that made her leave. Trust me when I say that she doesn't want to hurt anyone but she will be home soon.'

The girl didn't stay after that. She went back to work. At five o'clock when the company shut down for the night the girl went home and got out the two things she kept of her old life other then pictures and her old school books. The girl got out her wand and her journal.

_December 25, 1994_

_Today is meant to be a good day because it is Christmas. However that didn't happen. I found out that the person that I loved was dating another and didn't care how I felt._

_I never told him that I loved him because I was scared he didn't feel the same way as I did. I guess I was right. It wasn't until lunch when they told everyone._

_At lunch it was just Ron and I. We were talking about how Remus was doing because of the card he sent us when they came waltzing in holding hands. At first I didn't get what was going on but when they sat down and just stared at each other that I realized._

_Harry wouldn't even look away from Ginny when he told us that they were dating. I knew Ron felt torn because he knew about how I felt about Harry but he also knew how his sister loved Harry as well._

_I told them that I was happy for them when all I wanted to do was cry. Ron could feel that I was really hurt so being the friend that he is he asked me to help with his potions work._

_He led me to the library before asking how I was. I knew that he didn't want help because I had read his work before holidays and corrected it. It was there in the library that I cried about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Ron held me the whole time I cried._

_By time I had finished crying I decided that Ginny was a backstabber because she knew how I felt and I decided that I couldn't stay here any longer. Even though I was a year seven and head girl I knew that I couldn't handle anything else._

_Also being the type of student that I was all my homework for the year was done. But then I could fail the whole year and pass with top marks. I didn't care if I never graduated there was no way I could stay._

_December 26, 1994_

_Last night I made good on my vow to leave. I didn't leave any notes saying why or where I went. I felt bad because I would never be able to tell Ron that I was okay without giving away where I was. I felt bad because he would never know that me leaving had nothing to do with him or his mixed loyalties._

_I left everything other then a few pictures, my books, my wand, and my most loyal friend my journal. I knew if there was anything that wouldn't betray me it was my journal. The one thing other then Ron that I regret leaving was my cat. All I could do was hope that some one would take care of him._

_Last night I found a little cottage hidden in some forest that I could stay at for the day. I decided that it would be saver to travel at night until I was well away from Hogwarts._

_The cottage was small and unclean. In fact it looked like no one had lived in it for years. There was some food but I was to scared to try any. I however did have a glass of water from the tap. There wasn't a bed so I got the only blanket I found and slept on the floor. _

_It was around midday when I woke up. I ate a slice of the bread that I had packed the night before sitting and writing in here._

_One thing that I didn't mention was the dream I had. It was of Harry and Ginny. They were in the great hall snogging when I walked in. They stopped what they were doing to laugh at me. They kept going on and on about how they never liked me in the first place so my feelings didn't matter. _

_When I turned to Ron he just nodded and agreed. I felt so hurt that I ran out of the hall and out of the school but I ran right in to Draco Malfoy and he teased me like there was no tomorrow._

_And that is when I woke up. I was so hurt by what I saw in my dream that I realized I could never go back. _

The girl sat down her journal and realized that her feelings back then were stupid. She shouldn't have left her friends because of a heartbreak. But after all these years it was even harder to go back.

For the next week the girl kept on returning to Mrs. Potter's office. Every day that week Mrs. Potter would ask about Hermione. Each day they girl came closer to letting her secret go.

The girl was getting sick of going to the office of the woman who caused her to leave what she loved the most in the world. However there was nothing she could do about it without jeopardizing her job.

Finally after a week the girl was ready to scream. What she didn't understand is why she just didn't pick up and leave. Its not like she hasn't done it before.

**Fred's P.O.V **

I never understood what could make the brightest witch of any age pick up and leave and for so long. When she left it killed most of my family. Most of all it killed me because I had a crush on her for so long.

It was the Tuesday after Ginny told all of us that she had met some one who knew where Hermione was. Everyone basically flew out of his or her seats because we want know where she is.

I was affected more then most others, other then Ron and Harry because I had a crush on Hermione for so long and they were her best friends for years. Even after her being gone for so long I never forgot how I felt about her.

My twin George has tried to get me to date but I would only think about Hermione and how she would have reacted. After two years George gave up.

We were just sitting down for dinner when an owl came flying in to the kitchen. The owl just sat in the middle of the table. No one knew who's it was. Mom was just about to push it out when she saw something tied to its leg.

She nearly passed out when she recognized the handwriting. She did however scream. When she was able to talk she said that it was her Hermione's writing.

Everyone was to shaken at first to grab the letter but after a moment Ginny grabbed it. After the letter was taken off its leg the owl flew off. Ginny opened the letter and began to read it aloud.

_To my friends the Weasley's_

_I am sorry for any pain I have caused you in the last ten years. I needed time to be on my own and every year it got harder and harder to come back. I never forgot what you all meant to me._

_First off there was Molly Weasley who was like a mother to me even when I felt I didn't need one. You never gave up on me even when I wanted to give up on myself._

_Then there was Author Weasley who was the father I needed in the magical realm. You taught me what I needed to know if I wanted to get a job in the Ministry of Magic. Sorry I never took up your offer on that._

_Bill Weasley you were the older brother that I never had. Sometimes I wonder if that was a good thing because if I had one you wouldn't have been as good as you were._

_Charlie Weasley you helped our friend in his time of need back in first year and you never stopped until fourth year when you helped supply the danger that we needed._

_Percy Weasley if you are there I'm glad that you made up with your family because they are the most important people in the world. I want to thank you for all the help you gave me in the years we were in school together._

_Fred and George Weasley! You two made sure that there was never a dull moment in any place we were stuck. I hope your joke shop is going, as you wanted it to. I'm thankful for all the joy and laughter you two brought to my life._

_Ron Weasley you were one of the greatest friends a person could ask for. We had our ups and loads of downs but no matter what we never gave up hope. I want you to do the same thing now. Don't give up hope on your friends or yourself._

_Ginny Weasley or should I say Mrs. Ginny Potter. Congratulations on your marriage. You were one of my closest girlfriends I trusted you with my secrets that I couldn't tell anyone even the one you rubbed in my face. It took me a long time but I forgave you._

_Harry Potter I know your there you always are. Again congratulations on your marriage to Ginny. I hope you two are as happy as you were when I left. You and I were great friends. We had our adventures and that is something I couldn't forget._

_Again I am sorry for all the pain me leaving has caused. Some things I needed to do on my own and after a while I forgot about the love I shared here in this house. It wasn't until the day I had to drop off a package to none other then a Mrs. Potter._

_It wasn't until I saw a picture on her desk that I realized me leaving hurt more then any good it caused. She told me that some people were hurt more then I realized they would ever be._

_It also took me sometime to figure out what I was going to do now that I knew how I hurt the people I loved most in the world. They are none other then you the Weasley's. Now that you read this open the front door._

_Love  
Hermione _


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer**: I noticed after I posted chapter one that I didn't give you the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not J.K Rowling. I'm Marz Malfoy see no J.K Rowling! For all the Draco Malfoy lovers no I'm not his wife shudderz I'm his sister.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I watched the owl I hired flew into the Weasley home. I knew I had to do this because I had missed out on so much and I didn't want to miss out on anymore. It was a minute or two before it flew back out.

Now all that was left was the waiting. I would have to wait for them to read the letter and then to understand that I was waiting outside their door. I didn't know how long it would be but it gave me time to reconsider my crazy idea. No matter how I wanted to I didn't leave.

Suddenly I heard Mrs. Weasley scream in joy and then come running for the door. Not long after that I could hear many more people chasing her.

All too soon the front door came flying open and I came face to face with the Weasley family. Every one was there just as I knew they would be. On one of my many talks with Ginny she told me that every Tuesday her family had dinner together.

Molly was looking at me like I wasn't Hermione but then I wouldn't blame her for not recognizing me. Over the years my hair went flat and I dyed it black. The black that I dyed my hair matched how I felt inside. I had also grown quite a bit.

'Hello Molly, Author, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry how are you all?' I looked at each person as I said his or her name. Soon it dawned on them that this strange girl standing at their door was Hermione Granger they all rushed to give me a hug.

The only one who didn't rush to give me a hug was Ginny she just stared at me as if I had killed her dog. I knew she was hurt that over the last week I didn't tell her who I was. I can understand that but no one else did.

'Mione where have you been all these years even Dumbledore couldn't find you?' Harry asked even though he was crying.

'When I left school I placed a charm on myself so that I wouldn't be able to be tracked. I needed time to be left alone. The ministry wouldn't have been able to find me either because I didn't use any magic.'

Molly wrapped her arms around me and led me in to the kitchen where she got another chair for me to sit on. I ended up sitting between Ron and Harry. That didn't bother me at all because they were my closest of friends.

I ended up telling about the last ten years over dinner. As usual it was perfect. Molly or mom was a really good cook. Not only did I tell them about what I've done over the last ten years but also they told me.

The best part is a year after I left Percy again became on good terms with his family and that it was because they were united in looking for me. That was the only good thing that happened that I caused by running away.

I had missed the birth of Harry and Ginny's first-born son, which they named James after Harry's father. He is only five but showing many signs of magic. They told me that he looks just like Harry all the way down to the green eyes.

Through out all of dinner Ginny wouldn't talk to me because she felt I had betrayed her. In a way she was right not only did I runaway. I also was in contact with her for the last week but never told her who I was.

Another thing that might have helped with the idea that I talked to her about me as if it wasn't me but some one I know.

'Hermione how long did you know.' Ginny suddenly asked. All conversation stopped in wait of my answer.

'I had my suspicions when I was first asked to go but I wasn't sure until I saw you walk out of the door. But it was that first day that you made me realize that it was pasted time to come back. I however was scared.

'When over the next week I kept getting sent back I was scared that you would see through me but something in me hoped that you would. It wasn't until our last conversation that I wrote that letter. Do you remember what it was about?'

Ginny just nodded but still refused to look at me. I still didn't blame her. I would feel the same way if my best friend did to me what I did to her.

It was around midnight and I was ready for bed. When I stood up to say my goodnights Molly refused to let me leave. She said that I was really missed and honestly she didn't know when I would be back. I was too tired to argue.

Molly led me upstairs to what used to be Ginny's room. I had a sudden memory of all the times that Ginny and I shared this room. We would stay up late just talking most of the time it was about pointless things other times it was our deepest secrets. It was on one of those nights that I told Ginny about my love for Harry Potter.

It wasn't a bedroom any more instead it was a sewing room. I knew Molly loved to do all kinds of crafts but to have a whole room dictated to it was wild. Sure I had a room full of books but those are called private libraries.

With a flick of her wand it again was a bedroom. It wasn't as it was when I was younger but it was still a bedroom. The bed was just as I remembered from school only it was larger. There was a little table on the side of the bed. On the table was a little lamp as well as a book.

When Molly left me I went over to look at the book. It was none other then Hogwarts a history volume two written by Albus Dumbledore in memory of Hermione Granger.

I opened the book to the first page, which was the dedication page. As I already knew it was dedication to me.

_Young miss Granger was the brightest student of her time and any time I can remember as headmaster of this school. It was her love for the book Hogwarts A History and all the corrections that she brought to my attention that led to my writing of this book._

_Unfortunately Hermione Granger disappeared during her seventh year but being the witch that she was she was able to pass even if she didn't finish her last year. I hope, as does the rest of the staff of Hogwarts that Miss Granger will read this book and realize that we all miss her. Please come back to us miss Granger._

After reading that I felt like crying. It wasn't until a few teardrops fell on the page that I realized that I was.

I cried for what I missed and I cried for the people that I hurt. I didn't know how long I cried but there seemed to be no end to my tears. Each tear represented a day I was gone it seemed.

I was crying for days it seemed when someone wrapped his or her arms around me. I sat even longer on my bed just crying as the unknown person held me. I don't know how long I cried but I didn't care because I felt safe.

It took me a while to realize that the person holding me was whispering softly telling me that it was okay. It was then that I realized that a male was holding me. It had to be a Weasley or Harry.

Then I remembered that Harry went home a few minutes before I went to bed. It had to be a Weasley because most other people wouldn't dare come into this house with out Molly knowing and she would have told me if there was some one else in the house. At least I hoped she would.

When I was done crying or at least I hope I was. I took the chance to look at the person who was holding me. I was startled when I saw the bright fun loving blue eyes of one of the Weasley twins. Used to be able to tell them apart but after so long they are just like strangers to me.

I had a feeling that if anyone it was going to be Fred. I didn't however guess at what twin it was out of fear of being wrong.

'It's okay Mione. You're back home where you belong. I know you don't know what twin I am from being gone so long but it's me Fred.'

'Fred why do you care? I ditched you and your family ten years ago without caring what you think? Didn't it hurt you knowing that I left without looking back?'

Fred looked like he didn't care what it was that I did. It was funny because he had the look on his face that I always thought I would never see again. He looked like he was planning a great joke.

'Look Mione I know there was a reason why you left. I care because you were and are still a huge member of this family. Even if you have been gone for years your memory has always been a part of the family.

'Yes ten years ago you left us. If you looked back or not I don't know and it did and a way it still does hurt but we have you back and that's all that matters. I won't pretend to know what made you leave but I know that we are all happy to have you back.'

Sometime through out his little speech I started crying again. Fred just held me. I could hear him whispering something in my ear but I couldn't understand them. I wonder if it was important that I did know them or not. It didn't matter over all because I felt safe.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up Fred was gone and it was daylight. For some reason I felt a great sense of loss.

After ten years of being on my own just some time in Fred's arms made me feel something I've thought I left behind.

_October 31 1994_

_Halloween was always one of my favorite times of the year. It is always easy to forget that I have homework that needs to be handed in. I wasn't the only person who felt that way. Everyone did._

_Harry and I were sitting on the couch in the dorm common rooms just talking as we waited for Ron. Normally it was always Ron that was the first to be down for lunch but today he wasn't. I had a feeling that I know what he is up to but I wasn't sure._

_Harry and I were talking about things that had no real meaning. We were just enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until Ginny came down stairs that Harry stopped talking or even listening to me. I knew at that moment that I had no chance with him._

_When Ron came down stairs I ran off to the library. I told the boys that I had homework and head girl things that I had to do so I would be back much later and that I wouldn't be at the dance._

_I had talked professor Dumbledore to let us have a Halloween dance instead of a feast. Everyone would be in costume but I couldn't handle being in a crowded room._

_I ended up at the end of the dance because Dumbledore made me go. I went as a black Goth. It was funny because I could stand by one of the walls and no one could see me. Not only did I not want anyone to see me but also I wanted to be on my own in every way._

I didn't know what time it was when I went down stairs. The clock on the wall was no help at all because it had many hands with a picture of each Weasley plus Harry and I. There were also many headings on the clock and most of them were pointing to home. Even mine was pointing at home.

I went in to the kitchen because that's where all the wonderful smells were coming from. I knew Molly was cooking like she always is.

When I walked in to the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of Molly cooking a large breakfast. I was but yet I wasn't shocked that she was. I remember the lovely breakfasts that she used to make when everyone lived here.

'Good morning, Hermione. Glad to see that you still get up early as you used to.' Molly said when she noticed that I had walked into the room.

'Good morning, Mrs. Weasley.' I replied. 'Can I help you with anything?'

'Hermione dear you are still family no matter how long you have been gone so please stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. Yes there is something you can do for me. I would like you to set the table for six.' She said as she went back to her cooking.

'Mom who all is going to be here eating at this time in the morning?' I asked only thinking that there should be the three of us eating.

'Well Hermione there is Fred, Ron, Author, Harry, you, and me.' Mom said without even looking up from her cooking.

I went in to the dinning room and got out the needed to set the table. I had just set the last spot when someone wrapped their arms around me. This time I wasn't scared like I was last night.

'Good morning Mione.' Harry whispered in me ear.

'Harry what are you doing up this early?' I remember when Harry would complain that I was always up before the sun and no one had a right to be.

'I couldn't sleep I was afraid that when I woke all this would be a dream and you would still be gone.' Harry stated simply even though I could see the tears slipping from his eyes.

'Maybe Harry the last ten years was a dream and you would wake up in your dorm in Hogwarts dreading another potions class.' I replied just as calmly.

'I also wish that was the case Hermione but I know it's not true. Did you know that mom still cries herself to sleep each night?' Harry asked me looking right in my eyes. 'Last night was the first time in ten years that she smiled. When Ginny and I got married she forced herself to smile but the whole time she kept looking at the doors waiting for you to come in.

'She wasn't the only one. The whole Weasley clan kept looking at the doors waiting for you. By the end of the reception mom was crying again over you not her own daughters wedding. In a way Hermione you ruined what was meant to be the perfect day for Ginny and me but I forgave you yesterday. You know why? Because your back and that is all we ever wanted.' Harry said still looking me in the eye.

I knew then that he would never understand some of the choices that I made that day that I left. The biggest and the hardest choices were not to look back or even say goodbye. He didn't know about all the times I to cried myself to sleep.

'Do you think it was easy for me. I wanted to come back so many times but I was too scared. I cried myself to sleep every night as well. Hell Harry I cried myself to sleep last night. If you don't believe me you can ask Fred he held me as I cried.

'Harry everything as always been about you in your own world but I won't lie to you to protect you like everyone else does. You were the reason I left. Well it was you and Ginny hell you're not even the reason I came back. I'm here for the Weasleys. That doesn't include you and Ginny because you will always be Potters and the reason I left. If you don't know why I left ask your wife she knows.'

I ran out of the room before I started crying again. It seamed that all I could do lately was cry and I am sick of it. I was not born crying and I refuse to cry anymore.

On my way out I ran right into Ron. Out of instinct he wrapped his arms around me before I could fall over. It however did cause me to knock him over and because he had his arms around me I fell on top of him. The picture over all didn't look good.

'Mione what's wrong?' He asked as soon as he looked into my eyes. After all these years he could always tell how I felt by just looking into my eyes.

'I was just talking with Harry. I'm going to see if your mom needs help' I said trying to get out of Ron's embrace. He however wouldn't let me he just held me tighter.

'He still doesn't know the truth does he? Hermione you have to tell him.' Ron stated sounding a little bit angry.

'I told him that I left because of him and Ginny. I told him that if he wants to know to ask her. She knows the truth.' I told him not looking at his eyes.

'Hermione he needs the truth and he needs it from you his best friend not Ginny his wife.' Ron stated simply.

'I can't tell him Ron. I never could that's why I left because I couldn't tell him and I couldn't stand the thought of Ginny knowing but not caring.'

'Hermione the way my sister did things with Harry was stupid but she did care. But a few months when we figured that you weren't coming back that's when she did stop caring.'

'Ron let me up now!' Had to shout because I didn't like to be held against my will because it brought back memories I didn't want. They were memories that I would never tell anyone.

_January 24th 1999_

_The day was perfect. The sun was up and shining. It wasn't going to get to hot so I was content. I should have known that it wasn't going to last. Perfect things never do. I thought my friendship with Harry, Ron, and Ginny was perfect. It has been a few years since I've talked to any of them and that was how I wanted it back then. But is it what I wanted now._

_I sat for a while today thinking about it. There were times that I jumped up ready to go back only to sit down to scared to even try._

_It happened when I was on my way home from my new job. It wasn't a perfect job but it was one far away from the magic realm, which is what I really wanted._

_Like I said I was walking home. The sky went all dark like someone turned off the only light in a room. When I noticed an eerie green glow above me. When I looked up I saw the most hideous thing in my life. The Dark Mark._

_I began to run away from the mark because I knew it wasn't a good sign. I had just turned a corner and ended up in an alley but that wasn't the worst part. There in the alley was Death Eaters and lots of them._

_None of them recognized me as the girl that hung out with Harry Potter they noticed me as prey. And that's what I was. I didn't have my wand and if I did I wouldn't use it._

_Three of them began to advance on me. I slowly started to back out of the alley only to bump into another Death Eater. I was trapped without a doubt. I also knew I wouldn't make it out alive._

_I kicked the person behind me in the balls. I was glad when he doubled over in pain. Without a glance backwards or a second thought I took off running. I didn't even make it three steps before I was stupefied._

_I could hear the Death Eaters taunting me. They didn't realize that they caught a witch and not a muggle who didn't have a clue what was going to happen._

_I heard one of the men shout the cruciatus curse. The pain was horrible but it was nothing like the pain I felt watching Ginny with Harry. Not once did I scream. I could tell that the Death Eaters didn't like that one bit._

_When they lifted the curse was thankful because I couldn't stand the pain. That however wasn't the worst that they were to do to me. I knew what came next because we were told about what Death Eaters did to women that they caught. _

_I was right. They tied my hands and feet so that I couldn't do anything to stop them. And I was scared out of my life, which I knew would be over soon._

_One of the Death Eaters, which I guessed was in charge, waved his wand and I found my self stripped of all my clothing. The leader roughly played with my breasts, which I knew even dead there would be bruising. After what felt like a lifetime he roughly pushed himself into me._

_I wanted to scream each time one of them entered me but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. _

Ron suddenly let me go once he saw how scared I looked. When I was no longer in his embrace I ran upstairs to what was my room.

**AN**: It might take sometime to get the next chapter out as I already had these two ready and just found them but I won't give up. I would recommend reading marsfire2242's story School Show Down! It however is a Draco/Hermione! Oh and whatever is in italics is written such as a journal entry or the decadation page.


End file.
